Yu-Gi-Oh! GO
by Tyson58
Summary: we all know about all the planets like Earth but what if they where not always the same, i dont own yugioh 5ds and review oc x Luna oh yah I dont care if its a nice review or not cause it could help me
1. Here comes the new card!

"Hey, wake up." A girl with light green hair said.

The boy was still snoring as if nothing was going on.

"Oh well you asked for it." She said smiling. "Hiya!" The girl jumped on the back of the sleeping boy.

"Ow! What was that for luna?!" The boy yelled.

"Well sorry but its Monday and that means its time for school." Luna said.

"Oh yah I forgot but common Mondays are the worst day of the week." He complained.

"Well if you don't im sure your card spirits won't be to happy."Luna said.

"They'll get a chance." the boy said.

"OK you asked for it."She said.

He look at her to see what she was doing and I wish I didn't cause she use a womens best weapon on a man...puppy dogs eyes. He couldn't say no to a face like that.

"Fine fine fine i'll go." He said.

"Oh Lonte thank you!" She said cheerfully.

(Lonte's POV)

*Hey my name is Lonte Yukodo right now I live with my good friends Luna and Leo, I have no memories of who I am in fact Luna and Leo told me they found me drowning in their pool. I didn't even know my name, they had to give me one. But what I don't like is that I have to attend school!*

(Duel academy)

Since after class the teacher left so we could have a break we decided to talk about what the teacher told us.

I was still sitting at my desk, Luna was sitting on my desk and leo was standing next to me.

"Wow! Can you guys it?!" Leo shouted excitedly.

"Leo calm down it wasn't that big of a deal." Luna said obviously embarrassed by her brother.

"Are you kidding!? At the school pep rally their going to show us a new mega rare card Kiba Corp made and its the only one in the world!" Leo said.

"You know Luna im interested in seeing that card to." I said.

"OK OK fine we'll go but on one condition." She said with a smile.

"What?" Me and Leo both said.

"Hehe" She hoped off of my desk and look at me and Leo with a huge smile."You both have to take me to my favorite ice cream shop!"

"OK just don't spend all my money again." I said.

"Yah we can see the card!" Leo jumped and rose his fist in the air.

"Leo we have 3 more hours till the pep rally." Luna said.

"NOOOO!" Leo screamed.

(At the rally)

There was a big group of students here and all of them where exited to see the card. The school must have been happy to show it with all the flyers showing a card with a mystery sign on it so the surprise wouldn't be ruin.

"OK everyone may I please have your attention." The principle said threw the microphone.

The whole school quite down while a group of teacher handed over a box to the principle.

"We will now find out what the new card is that Kiba Corp has created so I hope your ready!" She said.

"Man the suspense is killing me!" Leo said.

"Leo stop crying." Luna said.

"I don't cry!" He said rubbing away tears.

He's that exited to see the card.

"OK now lets-" But the principle was cut off when the lights went out.

"What's happing?!" people scream in the crowd.

"Students please come down everything is all right." The teachers said.

The lights came back on...but.

"The card is missing!" The principle yelled.

Stay tune for YuGiOh! G.O

PLZ review.


	2. Earth?

"What!?" people yelling in the crowd yelled.

"Ahh!" Luna fell to her knees in pain.

"Luna you OK?" me and Leo asked concerned.

"Yes its just that I can hear the card begging for us to find it." She said with both hands on her head. "He wants you to find him Lonte."

"What, Lonte why not me?!" Leo asked.

"Do I really need to say?" Luna said.

"Why would the card want me to find it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Hey Lonte whats that in your pocket?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" I put my hand in im pocket and found a note I didn't even know was there.

"What does it say?"Luna asked.

"*Lonte you may not know who this is but I know you I have the card and I'll give it back if you beat me in a duel, come to the roof on the school* Well looks like im heading to the roof." I said.

"What if you lose?" Leo asked

"I don't plane on losing." I said as I left for the roof.

He can do it, Luna thought.

TWO HOURS LATER AT THE ROOF.

I walked up to the roof. I prepared my duel disk as I saw my friend Tony,holding the card in his hand.

"So it seems you have come 'friend'" He quoted. "Why did you take the card? Why have you become a thief!" I retaliated. " The Dark G have my sister." He screamed at me. It looked down at his disk. "Let's just get this over with so I can crush you."

"LETS DUEL!" We yelled.

Life points start at 4000 the female voice coming from the field.

"My draw." I said.

In my hand I had Zubaba knight,junk synchron,sonic chick,tower of babel,speed warrior, and the card I just drew,tune warrior.

"To start my turn I'll summon sonic chick(lvl 1/300ATK/300DEF) in defense mode. And thats all for now." I said.

"Really thats it? You must be rusty, draw!" He drew his card. "First I'll summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!"(lvl 4/1900ATK/800DEF) "Now shocktrooper take down his sonic chick!"

He attacked sonic chick but to no avail.

"Sorry but sonic chick can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 ATK points or less." I said.

"Fine ill just throw down two face downs and end my turn." He said putting down two face downs.

"Alright here goes." I said drawing my card it was foolish burial . "I play foolish burial, now I send 1 monster from my deck to the grave. I sent Quill-bolt hedgehog. "So now I summon junk synchron(LVL3/1300ATK/500DEF) in attack mode."

"What good will a weak monster like that do?" He said taunting me.

"I'll show you! I activate his special ability, when he's normal summoned I get a LVL 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field in DEF mode, and I chose my Quill-bolt hedgehog(LVL2/800ATK/800DEF). Now I tune my Quill-bolt hedgehog with my junk synchron to Synchro summon junk warrior (2300 ATK/IDKDEF)! Now his ability kicks in when he's snycro summoned he gains the attack points of all LVL 2 or lower monsters on the field so hes now at 2600 because of sonic chick. Now send his Alien back to space!"

"Ahh!" He screamed.

TONI'S LIFE POINTS:3300 LONTE'S LIFE POINTS:4000

"My draw" He said. "I summon goblin king in attack position then I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Alright,my draw." I said. "Junk warrior attack his Field Commander Rhaz!"

"Not so fast I play negate attack!" Toni said.

A barrier stop Junk warrior's attack.

"My turn,draw!Ha, this shall be your defeat." He said. "I play pot of greed so I draw 2 cards, I summon gagaga magician, now I play double summon which allows me to summon again,I sacrifice GaGaGa magician and goblin king to tribute summon Grapha,Lord of dark world."

"Grapha,Lord of Dark World attack Junk Warrior!"He said. "Grrrrr." I said as the wind from the explosion blew into me.

TONI'S LIFE POINTS:3300 Lonte:3900

"My draw."I said. In my hand I held the cards I needed. Monster Reborn and Gravity Axe-Grarl.

"First,I'll activate my card Monster Reborn! And I'll bring back Junk Warrior. Then I'll equip Junk Warrior with the card Gravity Axe-Grarl. This card will bring up his attack by 500 plus 300 from sonic chick and that should be just enough to destroy Grapha. Junk Warrior lifted up his axe and brought it heavily upon Grapha slicing him in to two pieces.

"Ahh!" Toni screamed.

TONI'S LIFE POINTS:2900 LONTE'S LIFE POINTS:3900.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I said.

"My turn,draw!" He said. "I activate the spell snycro release! By banishing a monster from my graveyard with attack points equal or more I can special summon a monster."

"But you don't have any snycros.' I said.

"This is the card I stole. I summon Earth the guardian of peace!" He said. I was surprise at the Griffin creature that took flight only having armor on its head, back and wings. Not to mention the razor sharp claws that look like the could cut steel(2500ATK/2000DEF/LVL8).

"Now his special ability! When he's summoned and he's my only monster on the field I draw two cards. Now I activate dust tornadow to destroy gravity axe. A gust of wind destroyed gravity axe.  
"Well my monsters still stronger!" i said.

"Nope cause I activate his other ability, once per duel he gets 500 hundred attack points for each card in my hand." (2500+500=3000) "Attack!" He commanded.

*Well now what do I do?* I thought.

plz dont forget to to review


End file.
